


Hellfire

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hatake Kakashi, temptation smells like hospital cleaner and has an angel's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kakasaku Haters be like](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98591) by lairofailiasfox. 



> Flash-fic! Because nothing says inspiration like Firefly-references.

Kakashi had always believed in hell. After seeing Shinigami, seeing that specter with its blue pallid skin and angry horns like daggers slicked with gore, it was hard not to imagine that there was an afterlife that promised pain and suffering. The one he lived currently certainly had enough, and he liked to think all that practice wasn’t just going to go to waste in the end.

When he fell in love with her, he grew certain that he would go there. Someone as old, as corrupt, as broken as him… What right did he have to fall in love with someone so young, so innocent, so pure?

He knew it was a lie though: Sakura had seen war, she had seen death—he even knew about the black book mission she went on when she was 15, the one she thought no one knew about other than Tsunade. The blood on her hands was equal to his, if not more. She was not innocent; she was not pure. All that remained of that tried-and-true fallacy of his was her youth.

_But gods, did she feel that way._

Every time they touched or held hands, every time he felt every minuscule ridge in the whorls of her fingerprints, he felt like he would burn. Her skin promised fire, immolation pure and simple.

He knew he was doing wrong. Even as the looks in the streets stopped and the whispers faded, the Copy Nin knew he was somehow sinning against the universe, irrevocably guilty and eternally damned. 

It was alright though. The day he first killed a man, Kakashi had made peace with the fact that his karmic weight would ensure he would never be forgiven. He was going to hell, plain and simple, a special kind of hell just for broken, guilt-ridden, jaded bastards like him…

But damned if he ever expected hell to be so lovely. So full of sunshine, verdant green eyes, the lingering smell of hospital cleaner, and smiles so brilliant, he thought he would eviscerate from the inside-out.

Yes, Hatake Kakashi was going to hell…

But what no one seemed to have told him was how gratifying it would be. Like brief kisses stolen over a coffee machine, like meditative prayer, like a breath of fresh air on the first morning of spring.


End file.
